


My feelings for you

by S1lver9



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, King Arthur (Fate Prototype)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lver9/pseuds/S1lver9
Summary: Makoto Niijima was dating Goro Akechi, but she found him cheating on her, making her cry and her friends (Reader included) deciding to keep him away.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My feelings for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I made on another site, that I wanted to add on here, so please no hate, Thanks.
> 
> Reader info:
> 
> You are (Y/n) (l/n), Makoto Niijima's childhood friend who's a year younger and has a secret crush on her, but you gave up when you found out she was dating Akechi. Though you are not a Phantom Thief nor do you know that they are, you are friends with everyone in the group except Akechi, who thinks you are annoying.
> 
> Your personality is opposite of Makoto at first: where she was prime and proper while strictly following the rules, you don't give a rats ass about trying to be a "goodie" student. You and Akira are close friends as well. (To Akira, You are the social link of Aeon)

POV third

Makoto Niijima, third year student and Student Council President. If you ask anyone about her, you'd hear how she's perfect, how she's an excellent student, and how she's helpful in class.

If you ask her friends, they'll say how happy they are to be her friend, with the reverse being true too. (Where she is happy about being friends with everyone)

However, something bad happened to her recently, something that no one could forgive...

Cafe Leblanc XXX month, Day YYY

Inside the cafe, Makoto is crying on (Y/n)'s shoulder while he held her close, with Ryuji, Morgana, Haru and Futaba close by, acting like a wall. Akira, Yusuke, and Ann are in Akechi's face, with the three students yelling at him about what he did.

Ann: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D CHEAT ON MAKOTO! WHAT DID SHE DO TO HAVE YOU CHEAT ON HER FOR?!"

Akechi: "I... I don't know, it just happened..."

Yusuke: *sigh* "Do you know how this was affecting her till she found out? For months she thought something was up but we kept telling her it was nothing when APPARENTLY it was something horrific!"

(Y/n): "I can't believe that the Detective Prince of all people would cheat on his girlfriend like this!"

Akira: "I think you need to leave, Akechi. Now."

Though not yelling, anyone of his friends could tell Akira was pissed.

Akechi: *turns around and starts to leave, but stops to turn around* "Sorry... Makoto." *Leaves*

Timeskip a few days

Over the next few days, you've been staying close by Makoto to help her out, whether it's for someone to talk to or someone to vent on, you did whatever you could to help her, which she appreciated. However, on the 7th day after Makoto and Akechi broke up, you ran into him alone.

(Y/n): *gets thrown into the wall* "Gah!" *Falls to the ground*

(A/n: every time I use (!) In the next line = a punch or a kick hits you while he's talking)

Akechi: "You just HAD to get in my WAY, didn't you, (Y)! (N)! All you HAD to DO was NOT! RAT! ME! OUT! WHEN! YOU! FOUND! OUT!!" *Continues to punch and kick you*

After he's done beating you, he steps back to admire his "handy work" and to take a picture of you.

(Y/n): *panting heavy* "F-f-fuck... You..." *Tries to get up, but can't*

Akechi: "Aww, don't worry, (Y/n)." *kneels down in front of you* "where I'm taking you next, you won't be returning from." *Stands up, grabs your shirt, and takes out phone* "Goro Akechi. Streets. Asylum."

???: "Metaverse app direction verified. Beginning navigation"

In a blink of an eye, you both end up in a Asylum-looking place, that has weird blood-looking liquid falling on the floor.

(Y/n): *looking around* "The hell? Where are we?"

After asking, you look at Akechi, only to see a silencer from a handgun facing you.

Akechi: "... Your grave."

PING (idk how to make a silencer sound, ok?)

Time skip a few days

Akechi asked everyone to meet him by the school building after school for a "Talk". Meanwhile Makoto is worried about (Y/n) since she hasn't heard from him for a few days, nor has she or the others seen him at school.

Akechi: "Hello, Niijima-san and the rest. How are you?"

For some reason, it keeps changing Ryuji's name to Ryuko lol... 

Ryuji: "Cut to crap and tell us what you want!"

Akechi: "Very well. What I want are Haru, Ann, and Makoto to be my girlfrie-"

Ann: "Fat chance, Asshole!"

Haru: "Never! You are somehow worse then my fiance, and I never want to deal with that again!"

Makoto: "After what you did, you think I'll get back together with you!?"

Akechi: "you didn't let me finish. You three become my girlfriends, and I'll let you see (Y/n) again." *Sends them the image he took before, where he beat (Y/n) up*

When Makoto saw the image, she felt her heart stop for a moment.

Makoto: "... N-no..."

Akira: "... What did you do to (Y/n)?"

Akechi: *laughs a bit* "you can say I locked him up" *starts to laugh to himself*

While he was laughing, he didn't notice Morgana having taken his phone away before it was too late.

Akechi: "What?!" *Tries to get Morgana, but gets held back by Yusuke and Ryuji*

Ryuko: "No you don't, mother effer!

Morgana: *mouth full* "hurry!" *Gives Akira the phone*

Akira: *grabs then reads the navigation point on Akechi's phone* "Got it! Goro Akechi. Streets. Asylum."

Akechi: "NO!"

Then all of them got teleported to the unknown palace, where all of their clothing changed to their thief gear, except for Akechi.

Akechi: "Shit!" *Tries to run, but can't move since Ryuji is holding him still*

Ryuji: "not so fast, asshole! Where's (Y/n)!"

Akechi: "Heh, why not follow the 'trail' he left behind?"

As the others are trying to figure out what he meant, Morgana spots something bad on the floor.

Morgana: "Mreow! Guys, look!" *Points to a bloody spot on the floor*

Seeing the blood, Makoto starts to worry, before turning towards Akechi in anger.

Makoto: "Akechi! What! Did! You! DO!"

Akechi only smiles an evil smile, not saying anything. In anger, Makoto punches him in the face with her brass knuckles, knocking him out, then runs after the blood drop trail along with the others behind her (Yusuke is stuck carrying Akechi now).

Once she turns the corner, she freezes in place, shaking with her eyes wide open, tears threatening to fall. Then Morgana turns the corner, followed by Ann, then Haru, Futaba, Ryuji, Akira, and then finally Yusuke with Akechi (who is still knocked out) on his back. All of them can't move after they saw the sight in front of them.

You were sitting on the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed, as you don't move. Your body covered in cuts and bruises, along with a gunshot wound on your ribs. Makoto walks very slowly towards you, as she can just barely hold back her tears. Flashbacks of your past together ran through her head, the last flashback being where she promised you that she'd always be there to help you.

Once she's standing in front of you, she breaks down. Makoto falls on her knees as she begins to cry as she tries to wake you up.

Makoto: "(Y/n)?.... This isn't funny... Please..." *crying and putting her head on your chest* "(Y/n)... Please... don't leave me.... Not now..."

The others weren't fairing better.

Ann turned away to cry on Akira's shoulder.

Futaba sat on the floor, her head between her knees, crying.

Haru turned away as she cried into her hands.

Ryuji almost turning towards Akechi to kill him, with Yusuke also wishing to kill him.

Morgana looked at the floor, thinking it was his fault that this happened to you.

And finally, Akira...

Unlike the others, his mind was racing, trying to find out if there's a way to help you, until he remembers that Morgana learned a revive skill called "Samarecarm" that might work.

Akira: *turns to him* "Mona! We gotta hurry!"

Morgana: "?"

Akira: "Remember that skill you learned before? Maybe it can work on him!"

Morgana: "OH! RIGHT!" *runs up to Makoto and (Y/n)* "COME! ZORRO! Use Samarecarm!"

Just as Zorro was about to use the skill, a gun shot was heard, followed by Zorro disappearing. When they all turned around, they see Akechi (in his Thief gear) next to a knocked out Yusuke, holding a gun towards them.

Akira: "What?!"

Ann: "Mona!" *Runs towards Morgana, who was hit by the gun shot*

Ryuji: "Fox!"

Yusuke: *groans*

Akechi: "Heh, did you think that weak punch would knock me out!? Robin Hood! Come forth!" *His mask disappears as Robin Hood appears behind him* "MEGATON RAID!"

Robin Hood launches it's attack, aiming at both you and Makoto. The others tried to block, but the attack went past them, until it was just you and Makoto. As the attack approaches, it seems that time itself slows down to a crawl.

Akira: *echoing voice* *runs towards you two* "MAKOTO!"

Makoto: *Pulls you close to shield you* *echoing voice* "(Y/N)!!!"

As Makoto pulls you in close to shield you, a voice rings out in your mind, the voice sounding both familiar and unknown.

Awaken, O Knight of the holy sword! Defend thy woman with thy own power! The power of the GREAT KING OF THE KNIGHTS!!!

(A/n: if I could add music here, I'd add the P5 awakening music)

A flash of blue flames overtook you while you were in Makoto's arms. She looks at you, seeing a mask over your face as your eyes open with the color changing from (e/c) to yellow.

Makoto: "W-wha?..."

A strange mask appears on your face. Once it appears, you got up, then ripped off your mask, screaming out loud-

(Y/n): "PERSONAAA!!!"

All of a sudden, a flash of blue shoots out behind you, with a sword shooting out to block the attack from Akechi, the sword shining gold with blue, it belonging to the King of the Knights, King Arthur.

King Arthur: "I AM THOU, THOU ART I! O KNIGHT, MINE NAME IS ARTHUR PENDRAGO, HOLY KING OF THE SWORD, EXCALIBUR!

Akechi: "What?!"

Makoto: *nervous* "(Y-y/n)?..."

Dawning your new thief attire, you turned towards her and smile nervously.

(Y/n): "Hey there, Mako-chan..." *Panting while grabbing the spot that got shot* "Glad to see... you're ok..."

Makoto's eyes widen as they begin to tear up again when she heard what you called her. 'Mako-chan' was an old nickname you gave her years ago, around when she made you the promise. She leans in closer, resting her head on your chest as you put your arm around her, holding her close. Sadly, this tranquil moment is ruined when Akechi yells once more.

Akechi: "You BASTARD! Even you have this power?!"

(Y/n): *gently pushes off of Makoto* *still panting* "I don't know... What's going on, but what I do know..." *Starts walking forward* "Is that someone gave me this power... And I'll use it..." *Points your sword at him* "... TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Your mask reappears on you face, but then you ripped it off again.

(Y/n): "COME, KING ARTHUR! BRAVE BLADE!"

Akechi: "Robin Hood! MEGATON RAID!"

The two attacks clash with each other, knocking both persona users back. Makoto catches you while you were flying back, while Akechi gets knocked onto the floor.

Akechi: *groans* "B-bastard!" *Gets back up* "Megidolaon!"

(Y/n): *grunts* "Makarakarn!"

Arthur launches Makarakarn, creating a magic reflecting shield around you all, reflecting the full damage back at Akechi.

Akechi: "Shit!"

(Y/n): "Brave Blade!"

King Arthur launches Brave Blade again, which deals out a good amount of damage to him, knocking him onto the floor, unable to get up.

Akechi: *grunting while trying to get up* "N-NO!"

Futaba: "He's down! (Y/n), let us help!"

(Y/n): "Go for it!"

Makoto: "I'll help as well!"

Ryuji: "Let's kick some ASS!"

Akira: "Let's end it!"

You, Akira, Makoto and Ryuji charged at him, for an all out attack. As the four of you zoom past him multiple times, you all jump away before Joker jumps in front of the screen, with his signature pose.

After taking such an absolute beating, Akechi is just barely able to get up, though you weren't doing better yourself, with the bullet wound on your rib re-opening after that last attack.

Akechi: *growling at you all* *his outfit keeps flashing to another darker, spiker one before quickly changing back* "You... BASTARDS!!!" *drops a smoke bomb on the floor, allowing him to escape*

(Y/n): *coughing along with the other* "AKECHI!!!" *Sends Arthur to attack, but only hits the smokes, losing sight of him* *falls on his knees barely able to stay conscious*

Makoto: "(Y/n)!" *Runs towards you to help you up, but you couldn't stay awake, as you lose consciousness*

Timeskip a few days

As you are waking up, you noticed that you are on a familiar looking bed... In fact, it's your bed. What's more, you feel something heavy on your body. As you turn your head downward, you start to blush as you realize that Makoto is LAYING DOWN ON YOUR CHEST?!

(Y/n): *thoughts* "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

As you try to sit up, you accidentally moved her alittle, causing her to slowly start to wake up.

Makoto: "mmm?..." *Looks up to see you staring down towards her, with an awkward look on your face* "... (Y/n)?..."

(Y/n): "umm... Hey there, Mako-" *you didn't even get to finish talking as she hugs you tightly, sobbing* "WAIT, WHA?! MAKOTO?!"

Makoto: *sobbing* "Thank God..." *You freeze in place when you heard that* "Thank God... You're ok..."

As she continues to cry, you wrap an arm around her, pulling her close. When you did that, you didn't noticed that she started to blush when you did that, at least until she turned up to face you.

Makoto: "I thought..." *Sobs* "I thought I lost you..." *Leans in a hugs you tight, with you doing the same before talking*

(Y/n): "I'm sorry... At the time, I needed to rest for a bit, that's why I was like that... I didn't mean to scare you..."

You held her close as she continues to cry on your chest, with every sob she makes making you feel worse about what happened. The reason you were resting was cause you didn't know how long you'd be in that place, so you wanted to rest up a bit... As the sobbing begins to lessen, she turns towards you before speaking.

Makoto: *sounding shy* "... (Y/n)?..."

(Y/n): *looks at her* "yeah?"

Makoto: "I... Need to ask you something... Something that might change our friendship forever..."

(Y/n): *nervously* "w-what is it?..."

Makoto: *looking at you with a sad, but hopeful look* "... Do you... like me?..."

You freeze in place, worried that if you tell her the truth, that she might stop being friends with you, but then you thought of something... What if?...

(Y/n): *pulls her alittle closer* *blushes while trying to look away from her* "Y... Yeah..." *Her eyes go wide until you add* "... It's not just 'like' though..."

Makoto's eyes started to tear up when you said that, before you turn towards her, to look her in the eyes.

(Y/n): "I... Don't just 'like' you, I... Actually love you... Ever since we were-"

You didn't get to finish as she leans in and kisses you on the lips. You froze then, before you went and kissed her back. After a while, you both separated to catch some air before she spoke.

Makoto: "I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. I wouldn't have gone out with Akechi if I knew..."

(Y/n): "It's fine, how would you have known..."

Makoto: "..." *Looks at you* "... (Y/n)... It may have taken me a while to notice, but... I love you too..." *Looks at you with a sad, but hopeful look again with tears threatening to fall*

Instead of answering her, you leaned down towards her and kissed her, catching her off guard, before she started kissing you back, tears falling as the scene begins to fade to black...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to ask you to please tell me what you think of the story, I'd appreciate it very much, since this is kinda my first time writing a oneshot story this long.
> 
> Also... next part will be a lemon. *Author hears gasps all around them* ... What?
> 
> I figured I'd give it a shot, so I wanted to make one for a oneshot story, that way if it's bad, I won't make any for the main stories, and if it's good, I can start making some for my other stories.


End file.
